RWI 1: What If Shiek & Zelda were separate people?
by Rando Serian
Summary: The very first fanfiction I ever wrote, originally placed online in 1999. I removed it in 2001 shortly after retroactively adding it to the Rando's What if list after I learned someone had copied it nearly word for word with a "few extra scenes". Complete


Rando's What if? #1

What if Sheik and Zelda were Separate People?

A note: While I consider this the first Rando's What if… it wasn't originally part of the Rando's What if… line. In fact I didn't begin calling my Rando's What if fanfictions that until what is now number 56 of Rando's What if. Afterwards I went back and renamed all my fanfics that were what if stories as Rando's What if. Now after 11 years the story that started Rando's what if is returning online, but not on the original site… it is on the new home of Rando's What if…

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo and created by Shigeru Miyamoto. This is not for profit.

Rando's What if? #1

What if Sheik and Zelda were Separate People?

"Damn it!" Sheik cursed himself as he ran towards Ganon's fortress. He was unsure who he was angrier at, the princess for going to the castle, or himself for not going with her. If he had known what Ganon was after, there would have been no way he would've let the princess go alone for the final meeting with Link. He couldn't believe he let his childhood friend do something so stupid.

* * *

9 years ago…

"Princess!" Impa's voice rang out across the garden, "Princess where are you?" the nursemaid yelled out as she looked for the young princess. As she looked in the hiding spots around the garden she began to hear a giggling sound. Following the sound to where it was coming from she saw the young Princess Zelda hiding atop a vine lattice. "Princess Zelda… I found you…" she said playfully as she silently approached the young girl from behind.

"No fair!" Zelda said as Impa picked her up and carried her down to the ground, "This garden doesn't have that many hiding places compared to the castle!" she said as she frowned at the Sheikah that helped raise her.

"I know Zelda," Impa said as she set the young girl down, "But your father is meeting the Envoy of the Zora today."

"I know," Zelda said as she sat down on a small bench, "So what was the surprise you had for me today?" Zelda asked as she began to swing her legs in the air.

"Sheik!" Impa yelled into the air, "Come out!" she yelled as a young Sheikah boy, seemingly the same age as Zelda, with burning gold hair appeared in a puff of smoke behind her.

"Yes Impa?" the young boy asked as he walked to her side.

"Sheik, this is Zelda," the elder Sheikah said as she pushed him towards her, "You will be her shadow, and if needed, her stand-in." Impa said as she looked at the pair.

"But," Sheik said as he pointed at Zelda, "She's a girl!"

"What's the problem with me being a girl?!" Zelda yelled as she jumped off the bench and pointed her finger in his face.

"I'm a boy!" Sheik yelled back, "How could I possibly stand-in for you!"

"Zelda! Sheik!" Impa yelled causing the two children to stand stiff upright, "Zelda you are the Princess of Hyrule, your manners should always come first. So do not point. Sheik, you are the only Sheikah that is both the same age, and around the same height as the princess. Therefore you are the only one that can be her shadow." Impa said as the two children hung their heads. "Am I understood?" she asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Yes Impa,' the princess and the young Sheikah said in tandem.

* * *

8 years ago…

"Ugh…" Sheik said as he pulled at the edges of the dress he was wearing to look like Zelda, "Why do I have to do this again?" He asked Impa and Zelda who both snickered as the young boy tried to get comfortable in the dress.

"You need to practice impersonating the princess," Impa said as she tapped the young Sheikah on the head, "Don't forget the disguise magic… you need to change your facial features."

"I know… I know!" the young Sheikah said as he closed his eyes, his hair changing in color from a blazing gold to the soft blonde of Zelda. As the change continued, his face's features grew softer, and when he opened his eyes they were the same color as the Princess's blue eyes.

"How's that?" Sheik asked as he looked at Zelda.

"Wow…" Zelda said as she clasped her hands together, "It's like looking in a mirror!" She said as she turned towards Impa, "Do you think you could teach me that as well?"

"Transformation magic may come easy for Sheikah," Impa said as she knelt to the princess' level, "But it takes years of practice for Hylians, and even then they generally can only create on disguise." The elder Sheikah said as she looked at Zelda's sad face, "But if you wish to learn, I would be happy to teach you. Along with Sheik's assistance."

"Really!" Zelda exclaimed at the thought of it, "Alright… I know what I want to learn to transform into! I want to be able to turn into Sheik!" She yelled causing both of them to look at her worried.

* * *

7 years ago…

"Who was that boy?" Sheik asked as he landed behind Zelda.

"He's a fairy boy from the forest, his name is Link," Zelda said with a gleam in her eye, "He's going to find the spiritual stones, and protect this land of Hyrule from Ganondorf." She said as she closed her eyes.

"He doesn't look very tough… are you sure he'll be alright?" Sheik asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I do," Zelda said as she walked over to her friend, "By the way Sheik… have you been practicing your disguise recently?"

"Umm… yeah…" he said nervously as he tried to walk away, "Been practicing it all the time."

"Practice your disguise Sheik," Zelda said as she smiled and walked away.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sheik asked himself when Zelda was far enough away she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Present Day…

In the distance Sheik saw his goal, the tower of Ganon's Castle. He had to move faster, he had to save his princess.

* * *

7 years ago…

"Do you understand the plan Sheik?" Impa asked as she climbed on the horse carrying Zelda.

"Yes," Sheik said as he walked up to them wearing the same dress as Zelda, "I distract Ganondorf here long enough so that you can escape. Then when I get my chance, I escape and meet up with you when I can." He said as he closed his eyes triggering the disguise magic.

"Be careful Sheik!" Zelda yelled to her closest friend and shadow.

"You too," Sheik said back as he opened his eyes in a mirror form of Princess Zelda.

* * *

Present Day…

"Link!" Sheik's voice yelled out as the hero of time reached the door heading to the room the music was coming from.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he turned towards the voice, "How did you escape?"

"I'm not Zelda…" Sheik said as he glared at the hero, "I'm Sheik… the real Sheik… the one that aided you in your journey." He said as he stood next to Link, "I'm here to save my princess."

"So am I," Link said as he faced the door.

"I know," Sheik replied as the two of them opened the door and walked through.

Entering the room the source of the music that had led Link and Sheik to the place was revealed as Ganon's fingers moved across a large keyboard instrument. Above Ganon and the instrument, inside a large crystal, Zelda saw the faces of her two rescuers as they saw hers.

"Princess!" both boys yelled out as they began to move forward. As they did Link stopped abruptly as the triforce on his hand began to glow. Looking at Zelda they both saw her triforce begin to glow as well. As the portions of triforce glowed, the music Ganon played drew to an end.

"The triforce parts are resonating," Ganon said without turning, "They are combining into one again. The two triforce parts I could not capture on that day seven years ago." He said as he lifted his arms from the instrument, "I didn't think they'd be within the two of you." He continued as he backed away from the instrument with a laugh, "And now those pieces have gathered here." He said as he turned around, "These toys are too much for you…" he said as he stared at Link and raised his fist, "I command you to return them to me!" he roared as his triforce portion began to glow and a dark energy flowed towards Link.

"I'm sorry Link, I can't help you," Navi said as she was pushed back by the energy.

"But I can," Sheik said as he threw a deku nut at the ground, vanishing in the light only to appear behind and strike his back, stabbing him with his dagger and stopping his attack against Link.

"You dare interfere in my plans!" Ganon yelled as he threw Sheik backwards into the instrument. Grabbing the Sheikah's dagger from his shoulder, he threw it at the man, knocking him unconscious from the shock of the impact to his chest. As he passed out, Sheik thanked the three goddesses that his chain armor had protected him from a fatal blow.

As Sheik woke up he saw a defeated Ganon, lying on the ground. Smiling he walked over towards Link as the crystal containing Zelda descended to the floor. As the crystal released her she stepped forward and glanced back at the defeated Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf," Zelda said as she looked at the defeated Gerudo, "What a pitiful man." She said as she closed her eyes, "Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and he.." she said as the tower began to shake around the three of them.

"Link, Sheik," Zelda said as she looked between them, "Ganondorf is using the last of his strength to attempt to crush us in the ruins of his castle."

"This is no time to chat," Sheik said as he pointed towards the stairs, "We need to hurry and escape!" Sheik said as he grabbed the hands of the hero and the princess, "Come on!" he yelled as he ran, dragging the two chosen by the triforce behind him. As the trio ran down the tower steps they saw that the path had been blocked by a steel gate. "Damn it!" Sheik yelled as he struck the gate with his fists.

"Let me handle this," Zelda said as she held her hands up and the gate opened, "I'll handle the gates!" she said as Sheik picked her up to move faster.

As they ran even faster down the tower, Sheik and Zelda became trapped in a ring of fire as large Skeletal warrior rose from the ground.

"Sheik!" Link yelled as he drew the Master Sword, "I'll take care of the monster… don't let Zelda get hurt!" he yelled as he rushed the skeleton.

"I wouldn't dream of it Fairy-Boy!" Sheik yelled back to the hero of time.

As Link struck the final blow against the monster, the ring of fire caused by it vanished and the trio continued their journey down the tower. As the approached the last door, a Redead rose from the ground and grabbed Sheik.

"Go on without me!" Sheik yelled as he tossed the Princess to Link, "I'll catch up!"

"Sheik no!" Zelda yelled as Link caught her, "I won't leave you!"

"Don't worry Princess," Sheik said as more Redeads began to rise, "I promise I'll be alright." He said as boulders fell between him and the Princess making it impossible for them to go back for him, "Link!" Sheik yelled through the rubble, "Make sure she is safe!' he yelled as loud as he could.

"Count on it!" Link's voice yelled back through the debris.

"And princess!" Sheik yelled out to get her attention.

"Yes Sheik!" Zelda yelled back.

"I love you!" Sheik yelled as he threw the Redead off of him. Sheik grabbed his chain whip and stared at the Redeads in front of him, "Come on!" the Sheikah yelled as he rushed forward, rubble from the tower falling all around him.

* * *

Some Time Later…

Zelda stared at the rubble of Ganon's Tower, Ganon was defeated, but Sheik was gone. He had given his life to save his princess and she could not remove his final words from her head. As she fell to her knees she softly spoke six words.

"I loved you as well, Sheik," she said as she closed her eyes and began to cry.

"I thought I'd never hear you say those words," a familiar voice said from behind as Zelda turned around with a smile, tears still running down her cheeks.

The End…

There you have it, the very first Rando's What if. Originally written in 1999, I hope people enjoy it now as much as they did then.


End file.
